I'm not leaving you
by littleoddball
Summary: Movie 2007. Sam's thoughts during the battle and Bee's role in it. Some SPOILERS. SamXBeeKind of sequel to You are not a soldier but can stand alone, even if Sam and Bee shouldn't.Rating to be safe


Okay here is the sequel to "You are not a soldier"

Dedicated to all who reviewed my first story, not naming names for fear of missing someone out.

Don't own. Wish I did but don't.

Sam's POV on the final battle and Bumblebee's role.

"I'm not leaving you."

Don't ask me to; please don't make me do this. You are the warrior; you're the one that was made to fight. Not me. I'm the coward, I was destined to run, to hide, to think only of my survival and you know it! And yet you hand me the very thing that will save us all in the guise of a cube and you trust me with it, you trust me to save the day!

What the hell do you see in me that makes you think I am capable of all this? I am a loser, a nobody. I can't even get the girl to look at me without you; I never would've stood up to Trent without you. Heck, I never would've made it this far if you weren't by my side. Do you even know how hard it was for me when Sector Seven became involved? Do you know how it killed me, when they dragged you away? Do you know how scared I was, bluffing my way through when all I could think about was what they were doing to you and how it was all my fault. If I had only held on, just that little bit longer, was just that little bit stronger then we never would've have been separated. Now you are asking me, no _begging_ me to go on, to leave you.

Don't you get it! Why don't you understand? You were the only one to see me. Before you I was invisible to everyone but bullies. You are the only thing that is connecting me to this world, to these people. Why is it that you, who should be the bigger outcast, the bigger freak, have managed to bring so many people, so many experiences and adventures in my life? You who has no home and so little of the same kind managed to do so much. You were sent to protect me, but you had to show-off and overdo everything and end up saving me.

You seem to think that I can do this, that I'm not going to run away this time, when all I have done to this point is run, from you, from the dogs, from Barricade and his demonic little pet, from Sector Seven and from Megatron. And now when the proverbial you-know-what has really hit the fan, you expect me to grow a spine and to do my part.

'But it's not your part. You can't do this. You're a kid. You don't know what to do. You are going to fail. You are going to die!' a voice screams in panic in my head. Self-loathing, pity and fear hold me still and not Ratchet's soft voice or Ironhide's hard tone will move me. But your eyes, well optics, those heartbreakingly blue orbs are silently pleading with me. I can read them as well as any humans, you are scared, scared for me. Don't you think I have enough fear in me without you adding to it? But there is also a determination, a hope, a belief, a faith in me that I won't fail.

So how can I do anything but try. So I run, like I have done many times before only this time it is towards the danger. She calls me back, like a scene in any epic movie she feels the need to confess that she, the girl of my dreams, may like me just before I go off to face certain death. I always thought that part of the movie was lame, I mean either you do or don't have those kind of feelings. The only uncertainty I need right now is wither I'm gonna make it or not, not wither or not I'm going to get the big kiss at the end of all this…if I make.

"Stop it Sam or we'll never get through this!" another voice sounds in my head, the one I'd associate with Bumblebee, if he ever had a voice.

"Hurry!" I hear behind us. Probably Ratchet. Yeah, it was really stupid to turn back, not because I'm wasting precious minutes, but because if I see Bumblebee I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from running back to him, back to the one place where it feels safe, where it feels like I belongs, where it feels so right…at his side.

But he is counting on me. Not to fight but to run. Only he could find strength in my greatest weakness. So I'm not running for my life, I'm running for his. But dear God, I wish he was running with me. Even in the face of all this chaos and destruction, he'd still make me safe.

I'm lying near Optimus, both of us spent, nothing more to give. Is this how you felt Bee, trapped under the rubble, your legs feet away from your body, forced to crawl, to watch your fellow species fight and die before your eyes, knowing there was nothing you can do?

I can't run anymore Bee, there is no place to run and I can't leave Optimus, even if I wanted too, I have no more strength left to be a coward.

I heard the screeching of tyres and the screaming of metal before I saw you. I have to smile. Is there nothing that can stop you? Bringing me friends despite having little experience with humans. Telling me what to do when you don't have a voice and now…now kicking butt with no legs. But how can I let you fight on without me?

The one time you needed me and I was going to let you down? I don't think so.

If you can find the strength to go then I have to as well. Because I'm not leaving you. Not again. I don't think I'm strong enough to survive a third time.

Ending is bugging me slightly.

Needs changing?

Please review, thank you.


End file.
